Fly away home
by gardeniax
Summary: After the tragic accident that took the lives of her family , Molly recovers in the psychiatric ward for 3 years in Atlanta. She awakens to find herself in a new world when she leaves. ( no flames please, first fan fiction, review)


**AN;I do NOT own any of the amc; the walking dead characters ,only The ones I create my OCs like molly.  
all rights belong to them.**

chapter 1:Take me away.

Screaming, screaming was normal in the ward but you could tell the difference with these screams, they weren't the usual crazy kind, they were of those in wasn't just the patients , It was the staff as well and that made Molly jolt up from her bed in could have possibly happen to cause this uproar? Sure there were times the ward was crazy of course because it housed the mentally insane , but this time it felt got up from her bed and ran to the metal door of her room and tried to look through the small glass window on it,standing at 5'4 she could barely see out of the tall doors window.

She couldn't see much but blurs running through the halls and red, red covered the white of the asylum's walls and floors. Something came close into her view, it was her friend Alistair one of the wardens she could tell even with the frosted view because he was the only one with ash blonde stepped back from the door as she heard him fumbling with his set of keys in haste to unlock her door, when he finally managed to open the door he was panting ,red staining his normally white his fore arm and shoulder was a set of bite marks bleeding out everywhere, he could barely stand straight , stumbled in and closed the door behind him.

"**molly, you need to get out of here. shit has hit the fan and this place has gone to hell, you need to leave now**! " he said gasping for tossed his keys to molly wincing at the pain from moving. Molly missed the keys and it fell under her bed, she scrambled under to retrieve them and bumped her head when she heard a piercing scream close by in the neighboring cell."**What the hell is going on?**" she questioned him, it had to be something big, did someone go on a rampage, did any of the dangerous inmates get loose? "**No time to explain, use those keys to get out of here and look for somewhere safe, I'm sorry I can't go with you molly**" He coughed moving to the other side of the cell and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Using his good arm he took out his baton and held it out to looked at him puzzled , she didn't know what was happening , he made it seem like they would never see each other again but she still took it from him reluctantly. The baton was smeared in red which she assumed was blood, she rubbed it off on her white tank top and the side of her grey sweat pants, went over the bed to and hurried to put her white sneakers on "**care to give me a short explanation of what I'm going out into**?, **sounds like a massacre , can't I stay in here**?" she queried, Slipping on her last shoe before pulling the laces to tighten them.  
Alistair looked over to her with a sad smile" **neh kid, get out of here the old geezers were going to let you go in a month anyway**"his raspy voice Joked half halfheartedly.

Molly felt a pang in her heart, she was watching her only friend she had in the ward ,dying before her eyes he was pale from the loss of so much blood . she heard him clear his throat "**come help me up **" he told her once again using his good arm, she helped pull him up to stand and he leaned against the wall weakly."**y'know i bet your enjoying this aren't you**?"he chuckled looking at molly. She looked at him as if he should have been the one admitted to the loony bin" **why would I enjoy this**? " she asked him softly."**Because now I really look like an old man**" Alistair said sadly knowing that at the age of 50, with how he felt now ,he felt like he was in his 70's, something molly had always teased him about with his dyed ash blonde hair to cover up the greying areas.

The air between them was silenced, He cleared this throat "**look at me kid, we've got 2 floors between us before it's the basement level, All you need to do is get there and punch in the access code 3, 1, 7, 5, 9, 6, 2, that should open the garage door down there and you should be able to get out to a car, attached to the keys I clipped my car keys, it's the black Nissan centra ,you'll know from the fuzzy old school dice on the rear view mirror**" he said making his way to the door, The noise seeming to have moved farther down the hall . Alistair opened the door to peek out ,When he saw there was nothing around he turned back to molly and whispered " **listen closely whoever you see out there if they are acting funny or come at you bash their heads in and don't hold back, don't get cornered or bitten or scratched there's these things outside eating everyone and when those that are bitten turn into one of them, that goes for me as well** " he looked down sadly. "**No there has to be a cure or something I can't just leave you here to die!**" she tried to hush her self, tears forming in her brown shook his head "**Theres nothing you we can do about it, but you need to at least fulfill my dying wish to try to get you out of here**" He slowly began to go out the door.

In the hall blood was smeared everywhere, broken glass and it was deathly quiet at the signaled for molly to be alert by pointing to his eye, they turned left and went straight down the hall , making sure to check the rooms they passed by to make sure it was safe. They continued until the got to the last hall and at the end was the elevator they continued down until they heard groaning. Shuffling out of one of the rooms these things came out coming towards them ,looking hungrily there was at least 4 of them. Two more came out from the room in front of them "**what do we do al?!" **molly yelled over the moaning voices of these things that were once human.

Molly backed herself against the wall, she looked to Alistair to see what they could do but the look on his face made her heart Threw himself into the 2 things in front of them and pushed them into the room they came out of before She heard him yell for her to run and the sounds of crunching. She dashed as fast as she could down the elevator not looking back until she made it in and closed the gate. The remaining creatures hobbled their way into the room Alistair was in to join the feast. Molly hurried to press the G button and stared at this as the elevator's second door closed and went down.

(AN; Please be gentle people, this is my first fan fiction. Although I would Like constructive criticism. please review to motivate me to continue making more chapters)


End file.
